After the Bees
by PiperG
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen after the kiss, I may add more chapters if you like it!Please read and review. Keep in mind, this is my first fan fic!


After The Bees

A GSR Story

Written by Piper G.

Dr. Gilbert Grissom had just asked his lady love of 9 years to marry

him. She was then stung by a bee, and she said yes. A kiss was

needed, but their bee helments were in the way.

This is what happened after the "almost kiss"

Grissom: "Come on, let's get you of of this outfit."

Sara: laughing "Gilber, we are at WORK"

Grissom: "I know, honey, let's change and go home, I am finished for

the day and you are off the clock. I have a suprise for you."

Sara: smiling "Oh, babe, I think I already got it!"

Grissom: smiles and shakes his head, "No, honey, that wasn't it."

At the townhouse-

Grissom: "Why don't you go change into that great lavendar dress I like?

I haven't seen it on you in quiet a while."

Sara: smiles "Ok, babe, but what ARE we doing?"

Grissom:"Sshh," Putting a finger to her lips, "That's part of my suprise."

Sara kisses his finger and goes to their masterbedroom to shower and change.

Grissom goes to make sure his plans are in shape.

A little while later Sara emerges from their bedroom. Grissom had already

changed in the other bedroom. He was looking very dapper in a black suit

with a crisp white shirt and bright blue tie. Sara loved the tie, she had

given it to him at Christmas, she thought it was the same color as his eyes.

She stood there looking at his profile in the hallway, he was so handsome, so

sexy, so brilliant, and so hers.

Grissom had no idea he was being watched. He was nervous and thinking about his

plans. He sensed Sara-he never really knew how he did that, he just always seemed to

know when she was nearby.

Grissom turned to look at her, she was so beautiful. Her hair was wavy tonight and she

parted it on the side, which she often did when they were not working. He loved it.

Her makeup was alot more than she wears at the lab, but not too much. He didn't know

what she did to make her eyes even more lovely than they already were, but he was

amazed. The dress she wore was a lavender number that clung to her body in all the right

places. It was sleeveless and had a deep V neck. She wore a simple necklace of gold that

Grissom had given her last Christmas. On her feet were gold strappy heels that made her legs

look even better than usual. He was stunned.

Sara is looking healthy and strong again. He hadn't noticed since he was too busy trying

not to worry about her too much. She would get irritated at him for hovering. He hadn't

seen that her wounds had healed and her spirit was back. He saw her as he always did-

as the woman he loved. He looked at her now, seeing her as if for the first time in years.

She smiled at him then and began to walk towards him.

Grissom: "She walks in beauty like the night..."

Sara: " Gil, you are too cute. So, what are we doing?"

Grissom: " Come here honey."

Grissom leads Sara to his home office. They pass his mounted butterflies, the bugs, the

hissing cockroaches,and the empty space that held the minature that Grissom built. He

burned it in the fireplace while Sara was still in the hospital.

Grissom leads her to the side of the room where the coccon has been since Sara got home.

Grissom reaches into it's glass home and gently takes it out and hands it to Sara.

Sara: " Gilber, it's hatched! What was it? I thought it was dead or damaged somehow!"

Grissom: " No, honey, it's not really hatched. I was wanting to show this to you months ago.

But after I returned from William's, the Keppler thing happened, then you were..."

Sara: "It's ok, babe, I am here now. So, what was in there?"

He took the cocoon and reached inside. He gently pulled out a beautiful, but very simple

diamond band. Sara was shocked.

Sara: "This is what I was going to be surprised about, Griss? Oh, you are right!"

He was pleased that she looked so happy. He had the ring since before he left Vegas,

but, as usual, he was too afraid to give it to her. After he almost lost her, his fear

was replaced by need. He needed to show her just how much she means to him.

Grissom: " Sara Sidle, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife tonight?"

Sara: "Tonight, honey? Yes!"

Grissom kissed Sara passionately and they laughed.

Sara:" Have you already planned the wedding, Dr. Grissom?"

She was laughing at him and he loved it.

Grissom: " Yes, Miss Sidle, I have. Shall we?"

He reached for her hand and as they walked out of the house they had bought a year before, they patted

their boxer, Bruno.

Grissom: "Be a good boy, Bruno, I am going to make an honest woman of your Mother."

Sara laughed and felt so happy she didn't think she could take it.

They drove the few miles into town from the home they bought just a few months ago. No one

at work new about the house-yet. Grissom drove to The Little White Wedding Chapel and the

valet was waiting to help Sara out of the car. They found the Rev. Hughes and Grissom introduced

Sara to him.

Rev Hughes: " Gil, this lovely young lady agreed to this?"

They all laughed.

Sara: "Yes I did and I have never been so happy."

The little man showed Sara the bridal room where she polished her makeup and made sure her

hair was just right. Grissom had a bouquet of lavender roses made for her and they were the

most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Inside the flowers sat a silver butterfly. Sara

remembered Debbie Martin and her tattoo. That was when she knew without a doubt how much

Grissom felt for her. It was just a shame that an innocent woman died and Grissom took another

two years to tell her.

Grissom went to the groom's room and found the wedding rings he had ordered months ago. He

was right when he figured Sara thought the diamond band was her wedding ring, he also had a gold

band made for her. It was simple, but inside the band was inscribed "Since I Met You"

They were married ten minutes later, photos were taken and tears were shed.


End file.
